


One Shots

by warpedsoul



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: One shots about anything, requests are always open.Tags will be updated as the fics progress.





	1. Chapter 1

I started this because I feel that story telling is a great form of creativity, and I honestly have too much free time on my hands.

I've also been a huge fan of Smosh since they started the channel, but only recently have I gotten the urge to write about them.

One shots don't have to be relationship focused, they can be about friendships as well. They can be slash, as well as multi-partner.  
The list of things that I refuse to write about is very short but strongly enforced:  
1) I will not write rape. If you would like it to be referenced or brought up in a request, I can address that, but I refuse to write an active rape scene.  
2) As much as I love Flitz, because of recent events I do not feel comfortable writing him into one-shots.

I won't judge anybody for anything requested, so lemme know what you're thinking and I'll try to write it the best I can :)


	2. Damien/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for [@thattealady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattealady/pseuds/thattealady)
> 
> Prompt: ":D As a massive Damien fangirl, can I request reader+Damien? Preferably something about an interaction that leads into something fairly filthy and smutty, like the reader ends up staying over his house for some benign reason and they end up in the same bed and one thing leads to another? I'm just such a sucker for reading about "first time with x person" type smut that shows how a romantic/sexual relationship begins, especially if its because of funny situations/coincidences!" (I accidentally changed one of the details, but it's not detrimental to the plot so I hope you enjoy it!!)
> 
> Just a quick note, I tried to make this as gender neutral as I could as I don't ever want to assume that every single reader is a cis girl and I want to make this inclusive for everybody, but unfortunately being a cis girl myself it's become habit to use she/her pronouns. It's especially obvious that it's a cis girl when the actual smut happens, so I'm incredibly sorry that I couldn't make it neutral throughout the whole thing. If you ever want me to specify what pronouns to use please let me know, I'm more than happy to oblige.
> 
> Warnings: Smut

The hot sun beat down on your shoulders as you walked to your favorite diner. It was this hole in the wall thing that you had found at the beginning of college, and even though you were only months away from graduating you still frequented the small building often. You enjoyed the atmosphere and the service, having made good friends with the waitstaff over the years.

As you walked in and took a seat at your usual booth, your favorite waiter came by and took your order, joking about how you might as well work there instead considering how often you frequented the joint. 'You can't beat good food at a low price," you joked. You worked part time as security for a building down the block, and you often saw one particular man that always caught your interest. You didn't have the courage to walk up to him and say something, you were always too nervous that you would come off as intimidating or too eager. As you dug into your burger and fries, you heard a large group of people walk through the door and sit at the other side of the diner.

Munching on your fries distractedly, you reviewed your English paper due tomorrow and tried to tune out the laughing coming from the other side of the diner. You enjoyed your solitude, but sometimes you wished you were better at making friends outside of the classroom. A presence suddenly sat in front of you, catching you off guard.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked, and you looked up in shock to see the boy that you had been admiring from afar for months now. "I'd sit with my friends, but you looked lonely so I thought I'd come sit by you instead," he joked with a smile, before adding, "unless you wanna sit alone, because I can leave-"

"It's fine," you reassured with a grin, silently squealing on the inside. God, when did you get so whipped over a boy whose name you didn't even know? "I'm Y/N," you introduced, offering a shy grin and a slight tilt of your head. "Well hello Y/N, I'm Damien," he replied leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

You pushed your plate of fries towards him as you both started to small talk, exchanging information about your interests and personalities.  
"At the risk of sounding like a cliche, do you come here often?" Damien asked with a wink. You giggled into your hand before replying, "I'm kinda like a shadow I guess. I'm a security guard for Smosh's building, and I eat lunch here pretty often."

His face lit up as he leaned forwards a little bit more, exclaiming, "I knew I've seen you before! You stand by the front doors sometimes!" You smiled at him as you nodded your head, taking a sip of your milkshake. His face morphed into a sly grin, leaning his head onto his hand and leaving the other one on the table. "If I'd known you came to my favorite diner so often I'd have asked you out a long time ago." He stole a fry off of the plate before taking a sip out of your milkshake, his knee bouncing slightly. You grinned back, replying, "If I'd known you were such a charmer maybe I would've played hard to get." You stole your drink back from him with a wink, drumming your fingers onto the table. He smiled brightly at your response before looking down at his phone. He frowned slightly and looked back up to you, his face the epitome of disappointment.

"I'd love to stay and get to know you more but I have to finish planning videos for next week, could I get your number?" Damien asked, tilting his head to the side and putting on his best puppy eyes. You smiled and pulled a pen out of your purse, scribbling your number on a napkin. You slid it across the table and left a couple bills on the table as you stood up. "I should get going too, this paper isn't going to revise itself." As you both walked outside and parted ways, you paused. Turning around you called out, 'Damien, wait!" He spun around and looked at you curiously. "Would you wanna finish planning back at my place?"

 

You and Damien were sitting at your kitchen table, silently working in peace. You stretched your arms above your head and felt your back crack before checking your phone for the time. "Shit!" You exclaimed. "Damien, it's midnight, we've been working for hours." Damien checked his phone as well before shrugging. "Good thing it's a Friday. Do you work on Saturday's?" He asked. "No, I just figured that you'd wanna get home soon." You replied with a shrug, mentally deciding to just leave your school supplies on the table. You could clean it up tomorrow.

You opened your front door, only to hear a loud boom, before all of the lights in your apartment went out. "Holy shit!" you both exclaimed, looking around the dark room. You peeked your head outside, only to see that the rain had turned into a torrential downpour. "Damien, I don't know if I'm comfortable letting you drive home in this weather." You mentioned, gnawing on your lower lip with worry, "I think I can manage, I can text you when I get home?" Damien offered with an unsure grin.

Three attempts to start Damien's unresponsive car later and a total of one very shifty Lyft driver later, you came to a conclusion. "Damien, do you just wanna spend the night here?"

He bit his lip and looked away before responding, "I don't wanna be a bother. We just met, I can always call Shayne to come pick me up or something." You huffed at his answer before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Damien, you're not a bother. I have a couch, and it's not like we're complete strangers." He grinned at you before shrugging, letting you lead him into your room to grab some blankets and a pillow, your lit phone screens leading the way.

When you got into the room you suddenly felt shy. You had just willingly lead your longtime crush into your bedroom, and now you couldn't stop thinking of what it would be like if circumstances were different. A silence fell over you two that was unexpected but not necessarily awkward. You turned around to ask if he needed a toothbrush or anything else, and came face to face with Damien standing right behind you. You inhaled sharply before his hand came to rest on your cheek, slowly coming to rest on the back of your neck. Your eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips, your breathing becoming harsher as more time went on. Seconds felt like hours, and you couldn't take it anymore. You grabbed his shirt in your fists and pulled him closer to you, closing the gap. The moment your lips touched his you could feel yourself melting into him, like everything that you had been longing for clicked into place and you were overcome with a sense of warmth and comfort.

You stood there, kissing in the middle of your bedroom for the longest time before Damien pulled back, grabbing your face with both hands, panting. "I don't want you thinking that I'm kissing you because you're letting me spend the night. You're absolutely gorgeous and you have a wonderful personality and I love-"

"Damien," you interrupted with a grin. "I didn't kiss you because I think you're easy. I've liked you for an embarrassing amount of time- that I will never disclose, don't even think of asking- and I don't care where tonight goes as long as I get to see you again." Damien ginned cheekily, before replying, "oh baby, you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on."

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you to him, kissing you roughly and backing you up towards your bed. He slipped one hand under your shirt and up your back, while you grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged on it impatiently. He broke away from you to slip off your shirt and his, before unbuttoning his pants and reconnecting your lips. He pushed you onto your back and wrapped your legs around his hips, grinding into you slightly before moving his lips down your neck. You moaned softly as he sucked on the juncture of your neck and your shoulder, before licking a strip up to your ear and biting softly.

You were both breathing heavily as he kissed his way down your neck to your chest, sucking marks while making his way down to your abdomen. He sat up quickly and removed his jeans before slipping yours off, and you whined impatiently and brought his face back to yours. You felt his hand rub gentle circles over your crotch and you moaned wantonly into his mouth and ground down into his hand, wordlessly trying to express what you needed. He grinned and bit your lip before reaching underneath you and unhooking your bra, moving downwards and paying special attention to your breasts. He swirled his tongue around your right nipple before roughly sucking it into his mouth, biting slightly as he pulled off. He gave your other nipple the same treatment before licking and sucking his way down to your core.

You gasped as you felt him lick you over your panties, his nails digging into your thighs. You gripped the sheets in pleasure and frustration, rolling your hips slightly to encourage him to move faster. He huffed a laugh, his warm breath driving you crazy, before sucking one last hickey on your hip while yanking your underwear down your legs. You felt yourself become instantly wetter now that you were completely exposed to him, but any and all self-conscious thoughts flew from your mind as you felt his tongue lick up your core. His tongue licked over and in you, and he sucked gently on your clit as he added a finger and started thrusting. Your moans increased in volume as he added another finger, then crooking them and thrusting them a little harder. Your hands tangled in his hair as you ground your hips down, meeting his fingers halfway.

"God, Damien, please," you gasped, pulling on his hair and leading him to your face. You locked lips as he stripped his pants and underwear off, biting his bottom lip as your hand found his cock. He groaned into your mouth as you moved your hand, using his pre-cum as lubricant. His hips started to thrust into your hand and he started panting as you sped up, moving down to the junction of your neck and shoulder and sucking marks into your skin. After he had left a plethora of hickeys on your neck, he pulled back and reached for his pants, pulling a condom out of his wallet.

He turned around, meeting your eyes before asking, "you still wanna go all the way?"  
You grinned and pulled him back to you by his bicep, "you wanna ask another dumb question?"

You peppered kisses along his chest and he pulled the condom on, laying on your back as he hovered above you. He roughly sucked on your neck as he pushed in, going slowly as to not hurt you. He waited for a bit before you grabbed onto his shoulders, pleading for him to move.

He roughly snapped his hips into yours, eliciting a loud moan from you and a deep groan from him. You fiercely kissed him while latching your hands into his hair, causing him to speed up his hips. His arms bracketed your head as he thrust in and out, before lowering onto his elbows and moving a hand down to your clit. He rubbed in small, slow circles, slowly building you up to your climax. You gasped quiet "uh's" every time his hips met yours, your fingers digging into his back and running down to the dip above his ass. Your legs were wrapped around his hips and you could feel your toes curling, you'd never had sex quite this good and you knew it was so good because it was Damien. 

His hand on your clit sped up and you moaned his name as he quickly drew you closer, scratching your fingernails down his back. He sucked one last hickey behind your ear before he whispered, "come for me" in a husky voice. You gasped before loudly moaning his name, throwing your head back and clenching around him as you came. You felt him speed up before he groaned deeply, growling out your name as he filled the condom.

He panted into your neck as you both came down from your highs, before he pulled out and removed the condom, tying it up and throwing it away in the trash can by your bed. He collapsed next to you, pulling you closer to him. He traced patterns on your back with his finger as you tucked your head into his neck, wrapping your arm around his torso and intertwining your legs with his. You shifted a little bit before sighing, "I'm so comfortable but I have to pee."

He chuckled and his arm around you tightened for a moment before whispering, "go ahead I'll be here when you get back."  
You looked up into his eyes as he bit his lip, continuing, "and also tomorrow? I'll be here in the morning too?"

You grinned as you got up, mumbling, "of course you will you weenie, I wouldn't want it any other way." You stumbled to the bathroom, looking back at his figure before smiling to yourself. You couldn't wait to wake up to him every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! At the beginning I said I had too much free time and then college decided to royally kick my ass. My notes aren't typically this long lol sorry, I just keep remembering things that I want to make absolutely clear.  
> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos if you liked and comment prompts that you want me to fill!


End file.
